


Место под солнцем

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, M/M, marvel 1872 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Дорога домой верхом на одной лошади была мучительно-прекрасна.





	Место под солнцем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



Солнце безжалостно высушивало всю долину, и ничто живое не могло спастись от жары. По раскаленной земле не пробегало даже ящерицы. Никакой растительности в радиусе километра, кроме иссохших кустов перекати-поле, готовящихся вот-вот оторваться от скудной, твердой и исчерченной трещинами земли. Тимели расплывался, горизонт плясал перед глазами из-за раскаленного воздуха.

Лошадь шла тихим шагом. Стив не решался пустить её в галоп, боясь загнать до смерти. С двумя всадниками при таком пекле она устанет быстрее, чем они доберутся домой. А идти еще далеко. Воздух был горячим, сушил губы и горло. Тони бы плюхнулся сейчас в любую лужу, ей-богу. 

В седле вдвоем было тесно. Тони сидел позади, Стив держал вожжи. Глаза закрывались сами собой, и Старк то и дело утыкался лбом в спину Стива, в его синий жилет. Но он был дичайшее горячий, и Тони сразу просыпался, выпрямляясь, а потом усталость снова овладевала им. Ко всему прочему нога, мимо которой пролетела пуля, задев мягкие ткани, ужасно болела, хотя кровь на ране, конечно, уже запеклась. 

Вздернув голову, чтобы не заснуть, Тони часто заморгал и остановил свой взор на Стиве, которого тоже ранили, только в руку. Концы жгута из какой-то тряпки смешно торчали вверх. Вожжи он держал здоровой рукой, вероятно, боль давала о себе знать. Скорее бы добраться домой и лечь, седло уже давно натерло все что можно.

Обернувшись, Стив увидел, что Тони сидит с закрытыми глазами. Потом отвернулся и, сняв с себя шляпу, не смотря назад надел её на Старка. Тот вздрогнул, открыл глаза и поправил шляпу шерифа. Солнце освещало голову шерифа ореолом, его волосы были такого пшеничного цвета, что казались золотыми, казались продолжением ярких лучей.

— Спасибо, — сказал Старк.  
— Тебя не тошнит? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Стив. — Мне кажется, тебе уже напекло голову. Хочешь пить?  
— Нет, — соврал Тони. Он знал, что воды осталось мало. — Я просто устал.  
— Скоро будем дома, — обнадежил шериф. — Потерпи.

Тони сглотнул. И продолжил рассматривать Стива, чтобы на чем-то сосредоточится. Его волосы. Его плечи, его открытые руки, закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки. Пистолет в кобуре. Тони закрыл глаза, представляя его спереди. Звезда шерифа на груди. Мужественная челюсть, бакенбарды, голубые глаза и красивый нос...

— Старк! — Стив схватил Тони за руку, почувствовав, что Старк падает.

Недовольно вздохнув, он потянул Тони на себя, пока тот не прижался щекой к его спине. Он не хотел прижиматься к Стиву, и без того жарко, а с них троих уже три пота сошло. Но это мучение окупалось самой возможность прикоснуться, прижаться к нему без опасения, что кто-то увидит или осудит. Он ведь просто спит, вынужденный ехать верхом с ним после того, как в перестрелке с грабителями банка потерял свою лошадь. Ничего такого. 

Шляпа была готова свалиться в любую секунду, но Тони не мог заставить себя отпрянуть. Роджерсу, наверное, было нестерпимо жарко, но будет ли такая возможность у Тони когда-то еще? Плотная ткань жилетки была приятной. Стив пах порохом, потом и солнцем. Через некоторое время он откинулся назад, и они стали упираться друг в друга, поддерживая.

Он слышал дыхание Стива. Он довольствовался этим, изо всех сил ловил каждый момент прикосновения к сильной спине шерифа, но в такой позе было неудобно. И Тони обнял его руками, сцепив их в замок за Стивом, а голову положил на плечо.

Старк не мог знать, насколько Стиву было жарко от тела, которое почти полностью прижалось к его спине, но при всем при этом он ни за что не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Осторожно обернувшись, Роджерс приподнял шляпу и увидел, что Тони спит, или притворяется, что спит. Убитые работой руки изобретателя свободно лежали у Стива на бедрах, и он сжал левую своей раненой рукой, чтобы удержать Тони от падения, если тот и правда уснул.

— Стив, — тихо позвал Тони вдруг, — нам еще долго?  
— Нет, уже не долго, — ответил Стив, поправившись в седле.  
— Не торопись, — попросил он, улыбаясь, и снова закрыл глаза.


End file.
